Norn
Norn (ノルン, Norun) is a recurring demon in the series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona' '': Optional boss' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Persona 3: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4: Fortune Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race History Derived from the Norse Mythology, Norn refers to the numerous female beings who rule the fates of the various races. Profile ''Persona 3 Norn appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. They are available to be summoned by the Protagonist once he reaches Lv. 62 or above and completes the Fortune Arcana Social Link. In reference of Norn's association with fate, Norn's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a special fusion consists of the Moirae Sisters; Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in the Velvet Room. Norn also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful Wind Elemental skill throughout whole game, Panta Rhei ''Persona 3: FES'' Norn returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining their attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Norn by fusing the appropriate Personae. ''Persona 4'' Norn returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana in Persona 4. They are available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above and completes the Fortune Arcana Social Link (Naoto Shirogane's.) Similar to it's predecessor, Norn's fusion prerequisite in Persona 4 still requires the special fusion of Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in the Velvet Room. However, Norn no longer learns the skill Panta Rhei, as Odin now learns the skill. Norn in Persona 4 also holds the distinction of being one of the two Personae (the other being Trumpeter) learning the skill Debilitate naturally throughout the whole game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Norn appears as a high-ranking Megami demon summonable by Special Fusion between the Moirae Sisters: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. She is met as part of the EX Mission Fateful aid if the earlier EX Mission The madness of Yggdrasil has been completed, in Sector Eridanus' TOP floor. Initially, there is a patch of land previously explored in Eridanus and appearing as such in the Demonica armor's systems (a logical impossibility, as Eridanus had been until then inaccesible). Upon walking to that patch, Norn reveals herself and explains the situation; her initial form, had been, in fact, the three Disir sisters who he had met in Sector Bootes. She explained that she had been the unknown force intervening in his fight against Yggdrasil and cancelled the time-based powers he had previously stolen, allowing a second assailant to take down the rampaging tree after the Protagonist had been nearly killed by Yggradsil. Norn reveals then the second attacker was in fact, the Protagonist himself, seasoned and grown from his experiences so he could challenge Yggdrasil in more even terms. Norn then takes the Protagonist to the past at Sector Eridanus for a rematch against Yggdrasil. With Norn supporting the timeline from the future, the violent tree was defeated, completing the ontological paradox, returning her time powers to her earlier selves and sealing Yggdrasil in a cycle of power and defeat he could never escape. Defeating Yggdrasil unlocks him and Norn for fusion, and grants the Protagonist the Nornir Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *Even though Norn are a group of Norse Goddess, they are usually made by fusing the Moirae Sisters which, while both have similar roles, the Moirae are from a different Mythology (Greek); the only games that averts this are the Demikids games. Gallery File:Demi-Norn.gif|Norn in DemiKids File:NORN.png|Norn in Devil Survivor norn.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Norn3.png|Norn in Shin Megami Tensei if... Category:Fortune Arcana Category: Persona 3 Personae Category: Persona 3: FES Personae Category: Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Megami Clan Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Race Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons